The Best Gift a Rusher Could Get
by beautywithbrains
Summary: There's really no telling what Big Time Rush might have in store for you on your birthday, but there's no doubt it would be the best gift any Rusher could get. For BTRlover98's birthday!


***Cue beeps that signals breaking news* READERS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO ANNOUNCE ON THIS MOST SPECIAL OF DAYS.**

**If you don't know what today is, you might not personally know this person, but if you do know what this day signifies, kudos to you!**

**It's BTRlover98's birthday! Wait, that doesn't look right….**

_**IT'S BTRLOVER98'S BIRTHDAY!**_

**That's better. Okay, so I have this story for her and hopefully it'll make her smile or giggle or just punch her computer, I don't know! This won't be like the amazing birthday story she wrote for me, so I'm winging this and, if all goes well, it'll turn out somewhat good.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, but I would like to so very much! Believe me :)**

"Kendall, hurry up, we don't have much more time to waste on you!" Logan called out.

"Don't get your socks in a knot, I'm ready," Kendall stated, fixing the guitar that was hanging loosely on his shoulder.

"Why do you have your guitar with you?" Carlos asked, trying to get out the apartment as quickly as possible.

"Just…don't question it! We have to go," Kendall replied. He and the other guys each grabbed a bag off the kitchen counter and headed out towards the Palm Woods parking lot. They climbed into a limo, and the chauffeur sped off to the destination none of the boys wanted to be late to.

…*…*…*_After the limo ride_…*…*…*

"I'm so excited, I'm _so_ excited, _I'm so excited!_" Carlos exclaimed, practically jumping.

"I'm a little scared…about you," James informed, backing away from his friend.

"Carlos, calm down," Kendall commanded, trying his best to sound as friendly as possible. "James…."

"Let James be James," Logan insisted, knowing Kendall didn't know what to say.

"Good advice. James, be you."

"Are you sure you want him to be him? I mean, this is James here," Carlos pointed out.

"At least I'm not Logan!" James defended.

"Don't deny that you're jealous inside."

"Guys! We have something we really need to do. Now, Logan, everybody obviously loves you and wants to be you. Carlos, don't forget your bag and thank you for calming down. James, be you. I, well, I'll just be the amazing creation that I am."

Logan rolled his eyes and Carlos grabbed his bag before closing the door. Everyone took a deep breath and began walking towards the doors of the building. Kendall pulled out a piece of paper and led the others down a series of halls before finally stopping at a door.

"Are you all ready?" Kendall whispered. Logan and James nodded in return and Carlos kept trying to look in the small window on the door. Finally, Kendall opened the door and stepped inside, the other guys following close behind.

"And after that you'll-"

"THAT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" someone screamed, cutting their teacher off.

"Um, hi." Kendall gave a small wave and a smile, causing many people to go wild. People began getting up out of their seats and running towards the guys, but were forced back to their locations in the classroom.

"We hate to interrupt, but we're actually here for someone's birthday," Carlos informed.

"It's my birthday!"

"No, it's my birthday!"

"You're both mistaken, it's my birthday!"

"Guys, shut up, you all know it's my birthday!"

"Is there anybody here named Gen?" James asked, scanning the room and ignoring all the students claiming that their birthday was today. Everybody looked towards a girl in the back of the room with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"She kind of knows who you are. She also likes you a little," someone claimed. "But not as much as I love you!"

"Oh, shut up, everyone knows you like One Direction and don't give a flying fudge who Big Time Rush is," Gen uttered, snapping herself out of her trance.

"This girl takes us seriously," Logan mumbled to Carlos.

"Are you guys…is this the real life?" Gen asked, slowly going over to the boys to make sure she wasn't daydreaming again. "C-can I like, hug you?"

"Go ahead," Logan laughed.

You didn't have to tell Gen twice.

She immediately attacked Kendall, nearly knocking him down. Tears begin forming in her eyes and she moved over next to Logan and nearly bruised him. The same process went on with Carlos and James, except she was already crying silently when she moved over to James.

"Please don't cry!" Carlos begged.

"No, it's happy tears! H-happy tears a-are good!" Gen choked out.

"It was nice to see you guys!" Kendall stated.

"How long will she be gone?" Gen's teacher asked the guys, knowing she'd have a hard time surviving the class without her best student.

"I think it will be a while after school is out," James assumed.

"I mean, it is her birthday and she does love us. We wouldn't want to spend a couple hours with her and leave," Carlos informed.

"That would be just plain rude and it might make us horrible people," Logan added.

"You could never be horrible," Gen whispered, looking up at Logan.

"Alright, well, have a good day, Gen."

As one might be able to tell, Gen took that more as the green light to bust out of class with Big Time Rush rather than her teacher actually caring about how the rest of her day would go. Meaning, she did not hesitate to usher the boys out herself.

"We take it you don't like school?" Kendall inferred.

"That is correct. Plus, who really wants to stay in school when you have _Big Time Rush_ to take you away from those animals? I hate to say it, but, Carlos, that's better than having your grandmother as the special person to come pick you up."

"Believe me, I know," Carlos agreed.

"Hold the phone, not that I want to get this day over with or anything, but where are we going?"

"The answer to that questions is in one of the four bags we have right here," James answered.

"Which one?" Gen questioned.

"That's for you to choose!" Kendall stated.

Gen looked over at the green bags James and Kendall were holding, the red bag Logan was showcasing, and the purple bag Carlos owned. They were all the same size and none of them were filled to the top with anything. After carefully deciding what bag to choose, Gen looked at Kendall.

"The first stop today is…the amusement park!" Kendall stated, holding up five tickets to a nearby amusement park.

"Are you serious? I love amusement parks! Honestly, those things make my mood elevate a little higher."

"Then we better get going," Carlos advised, climbing into the limo. The other boys filed in and Gen cautiously made her way inside.

The limo finally pulled into the amusement park parking lot, and Gen still couldn't believe anything that was happening.

"Where to first?" James asked, his eyes darting from ride to ride.

"You mean, the answer isn't in a colorful bag?" Gen joked.

"Not this time, but they still hold the rest of the day's activities."

A decision was reached to ride a roller coaster first, and go to surrounding rides to get as much finished as possible. In a matter of three hours, a vast majority of the rides had been ridden. There were around ten that had not been worth wasting time waiting for, so everyone decided to leave. Plus, who really wanted to stand under the hot sun for ten minutes just to ride a ride that you only spend two minutes on?

"Okay, _now_ you get to choose another colorful bag!" Logan informed.

"What does Carlos' bag hold?"

"A slip of paper…that says…softball practice."

"Ew, no thanks." Gen shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"What's so gross about softball practice?" Kendall asked.

"It's softball practice. I think just saying that says it all. I don't really mind it, but I'd rather be somewhere that's actually cool with cool guys while doing cool things."

"You obviously don't want to be around us, then," Logan claimed.

"You are the coolest people to grace this Earth, plain and simple."

"We aren't nearly as cool as a pitcher in softball!" Kendall argued.

"Okay, fine, I'll go to softball practice," Gen agreed. "Only because I'm supposedly cool."

It took a while to get to the softball field, as one might have been able to infer. Gen's parents had dropped off her clothes to change in earlier, so there would be no issues with a dirty outfit for the rest of the day.

The practice that day was one of the best. It might have been because Gen's idols were there, her teammates weren't being weird, or a mix of the two. There would be a game soon, and there were no doubts it would go great. Gen received special attention for being such an outstanding pitcher and for her birthday. All in all, it was a time that Gen actually liked.

"Okay, you don't want to brag, so we will. Why would you not want to go to practice? That was so cool! We wouldn't be able to do that, and we're in our twenties! If I had to play against your team, I'd be scared out of my mind. Honestly, why didn't you want us to see you?" Carlos exclaimed.

"I truly don't know what was so special about this practice, maybe because I had a real crowd. That doesn't happen all the time, though, I promise. I just…that was whatever, and I don't want to talk about it anymore and I don't think I should be forced into doing so because it _is_ my birthday, but thank you for those compliments," Gen rambled, her words coming out quicker and quicker as she went on.

"Fine, we'll drop it, but we really were blown away," James stated.

"Why thank you! Since you said that, I think I'll go ahead and choose your bag to see what's to come for the rest of today."

James picked his green bag off the floor and swirled his hand around a few times as if there were multiple slips of paper in the container.

"Alright, this is by far the highlight of today, us leaving and you going home to go to sleep!" James announced, holding up a slip of paper with the word "bed" on it.

"Well, this was fun, but we'll have to leave you now. Shoo, shoo," Logan joked as he began waving Gen away.

"So, are we going to leave you alone for the day, or would you like to see the final destination for your birthday?" Kendall queried.

"I'd like to see the last item in store before I go home."

Logan grabbed his bag and peered inside with a smile. He extended the bag towards Gen and she took it cautiously.

"You're probably not going to like what's in there, but I'm sure we'll find someone who does."

Gen tilted the bag back to see what was inside, and it was one of the best gifts anybody could have gotten her.

"You can't be serious right now…."

"Oh, but we are," Carlos assured.

"I'm…I'm going to get to go to your concert?" Gen questioned.

"Front row seats, backstage passes, access to the sound check, specially designed shirt, a gift bag, crowd-free shopping, and us as your hosts before we have to go onstage," Kendall listed.

"Logan, you were right. I don't want these, so you can go find someone else to give these to."

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked, not expecting Gen's reaction.

"No, no, no, I kid. I'm a jokester! I was all-out kidding! I would _never_ turn down an opportunity like this. Never."

James laughed before stating that they had better get to moving. The drive took a while, and it was anything but quiet. Gen could hardly contain her excitement and there was still a while to go before the concert actually began.

Once the limo reached the venue, Kendall stated that they were where they needed to be. Everyone filed out of the vehicle and the guys led the way, explaining what everything was along the way.

"And here's the stage where we will be performing and doing sound check," Carlos informed.

"The stage is just now getting finished up, so it shouldn't be much longer now until the real concert begins," James notified.

The merchandise shopping portion of the tour finally came along, and there was what seemed like millions of souvenirs to buy.

"Here is the crowd-free shopping, as promised earlier. Since this is your birthday, you can buy anything you'd like and it's all on us," Logan declared.

"No, I couldn't use your money," Gen stated.

"We insist! We don't know how to spend it, and it's your _birthday_ for crying out loud," Carlos argued.

"You guys earned the money, though. I haven't done anything to deserve any of this. I'd be asking too much if I used your money."

"You being a fan and supporting us throughout this whole journey is more than enough. We're just showing our appreciation for it all today," Kendall claimed.

"Okay, okay, I give in. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," the boys chorused.

Gen ended up buying a couple shirts, a tote bag, and bracelets. She tried not to go too overboard with the spending and limited the amount of money used, thinking about what she'd buy if it was her own money.

"I think I'm finished. I honestly wish I could buy out the whole thing, though."

"A lot of people do, we're kind of a great band," James reported.

"Ha, kind of! You're a funny guy!"

"We have to go to sound check now, and you're invited to come along. If you want, you can leave all you merchandise with the cashier and she'll watch over it so you can get it later," Carlos explained.

Gen went back to set her souvenirs aside for later and returned to the stage just in time to catch the sound check. She took her seat and watched all the dancing that had been executed flawlessly, the notes that had been hit, and the involvement with the crowd that would come later.

People came crowding in as the concert kept getting closer and closer and soon, the stadium was filled. The concert was sold out and there wasn't a single empty seat. It didn't take much longer for the concert to begin after that.

It was one of the best experiences any Rusher could ever experience.

…*…*…*_Halfway through the concert_…*…*…*

"I think you all know that our favorite song off the first album is Worldwide," James assumed, taking a seat on the stage.

"It's a really cool ballad and we're really proud of it," Logan added.

"At every concert, we always pick one girl from the crowd and sing Worldwide to her," Kendall reminded.

"I think the Worldwide girl for this concert should be…you," Carlos thought out loud, pointing to Gen.

"Oh, that's a great choice!" James exclaimed. "Come on up here."

Gen slowly got out of her seat and made her way up to the stage with shaky hands. She sat down on the stool that was waiting for her and answered all the questions that the guys asked her.

"Wait a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day? Cause I've been missing you by my side. Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep," James sang.

"You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice," Kendall lulled while still strumming his guitar.

"I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem. Soon we'll be together, we'll pick up right where we left off," Carlos picked up.

"Paris, London, Tokyo, it's just one thing that I gotta do. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night. I can hardly take another good-bye, baby won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah-oh-oh-whoa. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you," James continued. Logan went on to sing his solo and James sang the chorus once more. Kendall took the opportunity to go over and give the Worldwide girl his famous hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only girl on my mind. Baby know, there ain't no one better, so always remember, girl you're mine!" Carlos took over, getting out of his seat to give Gen a hug as he sang.

"Paris, London, Tokyo, it's just one thing that I gotta do. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night. I can hardly take another good-bye, baby won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah-oh-oh-whoa. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you," James resonated, grabbing Gen's hand.

"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry, cause you have my heart," Logan sang, finishing the song and giving Gen a hug.

By then, Gen was already crying with a smile on her face. She should have guessed that she'd be the Worldwide girl, but the day already seemed too good to be true. She began walking off the stage, but Kendall pulled her aside to wish her a happy birthday once more. She nodded and gave him a hug continuing to return to her seat.

And there was still more to come.

…*…*…*_Near the end of the concert_…*…*…*

It was growing dark outside, and City is Ours was just finishing up. It was the encore song and was one of the most anticipated, yet dreaded, songs of the night. It was filled with confetti, pyro, and lots of dancing, causing the crowd to go wild.

"You've been a great crowd tonight!" Kendall called out.

"We hope to be here again soon!" James included.

"Thanks for coming out here tonight!" Logan yelled.

"Have a great night!" Carlos shouted.

"We love you, Rushers!" all the boys spoke simultaneously.

That was when the music stopped and the concert was officially over. While everyone else was leaving, Gen stayed in her seat to take in the scene around her. Once the stadium was somewhat empty, she left to go get her merchandise and went out into the parking lot to find the limo. It wasn't difficult to spot, and she ran towards it and waited for the guys to spill out of the building.

"So, what did you think?" Carlos inquired as he and the others kept walking closer to the vehicle. Once it was unlocked, and everyone was inside, Gen began rambling about how she couldn't believe anything she saw. She went on for nearly ten minutes, not leaving out a single detail.

"We're glad you liked it so much!"

"I'm glad you invited me, got me out of school, took me everywhere, paid for the merchandise, and for just existing!"

All too soon, Gen was home and it was time for her to say good-bye to her beloved band. She was given a hug from each guy and they all took pictures with her before Logan, James, and Carlos retreated to the limo.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Kendall whispered. He kissed the top of her head and waved as he went back to the limo. Gen watched as her idols drove away, waving to the boys who were looking back with smiles on their faces, waving frantically.

Gen walked inside and went to her room, thinking about the day she had just spent with Big Time Rush.

A happy birthday it was, indeed.

**That was much fun!**

**I have a special edition of fun facts for you lovelies today. They're all about my "sister" who I talked about in this story, Gen!**

**These will be in no particular order :]**

**1. She's really funny!**

**2. She's a loyal friend and always knows how to make anybody smile!**

**3. She's an **_**amazing **_**author!**

**4. She's a Rusher, and, as we all know, Rushers are some of the best people you can encounter**

**5. She can spot a Big Time Rush reference from a thousand miles away!**

**6. She's really pretty!**

**7. She isn't selfish!**

**8. She's a naturally positive gal**

**9. She is out-of-this-world smart**

**10. She doesn't judge people without getting to know them**

**11. She's really cool to talk to!**

**12. She is **_**NOT**_** unapproachable!**

**13. If you screw up, she doesn't get angry at you!**

**14. She doesn't manipulate a conversation**

**15. She likes to help as much as she can!**

**16. She's all for talking about The Hunger Games**

**17. She isn't conceited!**

**18. She's an all-around awesome person!**

**19. She has too much talent that will make you wonder how a girl can have as much talent as she does**

**20. It's hard to describe how great of a person she is!**

**Firework, I love you so much! You're an outstanding sister and I don't think I'll be able to repay you for any of the things you've done for me. Thanks for always being there for me and putting up with me this whole time! I hope your birthday is filled with lots of fun stuff and you just get loads of Big Time Rush stuff, hopefully posters to add to the twenty you have up now :)**

**Everyone, go read her stories and leave reviews because she knows what she's doing when she writes! I promise you, you won't regret anything you read! She writes the best friendship stories and Katie and Kendall fluff! I will warn you, you'll die a little inside at how truly sweet everything is. She isn't always confident in what she writes, but it's truly amazing.**

**I hope you have the bestest birthday ever today, sista! :] You deserve it!**


End file.
